Renamon
Renamon is a creature from the Digimon series. She appeared in the 80th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Lucario VS Renamon, where she fought against Lucario from the Pokémon series. She was voiced by Marissa Lenti. History Renamon is a Rookie-Level Animal Type Digimon, who, depending on how they were raised in their In-Training state, can be highly intelligent. They are strong, fast and agile, especially for Rookie-Level Digimon. The most popular and commonly known Renamon is that partnered with Rika Nonaka. The two treated each other at the begin of their journey as nothing but tools, with Renamon believing that humans are just aids for Digimon to help them digivolve and with Rika just treating them as fighting machines. Over time, however, the two started bonding and even formed a friendship, which lead to Renamon achieving new and powerful forms. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background * Height: 6'2" | 187 cm * Digimon Attribute: Data * Rookie Level Digimon * Habitats: Valleys * High attack & speed * Often highly intelligent * Well-known Tamers: ** Rika Nonaka, Yuma Kagura Powers * Palm Strike * Power Paw ** Ghost flames ** Can create attacking copies * Swift Strike * Super Chop * Spin Kick * Rapid Kick ** Quickly strikes multiple times * Kohenkyo ** Shrouds self in opponent's appearance * Diamond Storm ** Powerful strike of blades & wind ** Increases attack Feats * Effortlessly moves faster than eyesight * Fought on par with Allomon, a Champion * Survived battle with IceDevimon * Killed multiple Armor Level Digimon in single strikes * Sliced a missile with an axe! Like a BOSS! * Survived falling down a skyscraper * Can make good bread DEATH BATTLE! Quotes * Hey! Who are you? * You don't belong here. Leave, or I'll make you leave. * Palm Strike! * Power Paw! * Diamond Storm! * Rapid Kick! * Don't bother getting up. * Are you kidding me!? One Minute Melee Renamon first appeared in Season 1 of ''One Minute Melee'', where she fought her DEATH BATTLE! opponent Lucario, which ended in a draw. Gallery Renamon Sprite.png|Sprite used in One Minute Melee and DEATH BATTLE! 42F2AB0C-3E35-423F-B1FE-5643DD10F168.gif|Diamond Storm Trivia * Renamon is the fourth female anime/manga character to appear, after Erza Scarlet, Princess Allura and Android 18, and with the next two being Lucy and Tatsumaki. * Renamon is the third Digimon character to appear, after Tai & Agumon. ** She's also the first female character in the Digimon series to appear (Though unofficially since Digimon are technically genderless). ** She's the first Digimon character to fight without the need of a partner. * Renamon is the seventh Bandai Namco character to appear, after Dig Dug, Ivy Valentine, Gundam Epyon, Nightmare and Tai & Agumon, and with the next two being Jin Kazama and RX-78-2 Gundam. ** She is also the second female Bandai Namco character to get in, after Ivy Valentine. ** She is the third Bandai Namco character to lose, after Ivy Valentine and Nightmare, and with the next two being Jin Kazama and RX-78-2 Gundam. * Renamon and her opponent are the eighth and ninth combatants that are both a species and an individual, after Yoshi, Pikachu, The Terminator, Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard and Agumon. *Renamon and her opponent are the sixth pair of combatants to fight against each other in both DEATH BATTLE! and One Minute Melee, after Deadpool & Deathstroke, Hercule Satan & Dan Hibiki, Green Arrow & Hawkeye, Vegeta & Shadow and Natsu Dragneel & Portgas D. Ace, and with the next eight pairs being Luigi & Tails, Mario & Sonic, Sephiroth & Vergil, Jotaro Kujo & Kenshiro, Ryu & Jin Kazama, Link & Cloud Strife, Ken Masters & Terry Bogard and Mob & Tatsumaki. **She and her opponent were the first two to have their One Minute Melee end in a tie, with the next two pairs being Sephiroth & Vergil and Ryu & Jin Kazama. *Renamon is the 12th female to fight against a male, after Samus Aran, Riptor, Rebecca Black, Rainbow Dash, Toph Beifong, Bayonetta, Agent Carolina, Tracer, Erza Scarlet, Pinkie Pie and Lara Croft, with the next five being Wonder Woman, Lucy, Captain Marvel, Akane Yashiro and Tatsumaki. **She is the fourth female to lose to a male, after Riptor, Bayonetta and Erza Scarlet with the next one being Captain Marvel. References * Renamon on Wikipedia * Renamon on Wikimon * Renamon (Tamers) on Digimon Wiki Category:Digimon Characters Category:Female Category:Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Martial Artists Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Losers Category:Season 4 Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Namco Characters Category:Genderless Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:One-Minute Melee Draw Category:Monster Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Shapeshifters Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Light Users Category:Nature Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Protagonists Category:Geniuses